Happy Halloween!
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Las fiestas de Halloween no siempre tienen que ser terroríficas... También pueden ser muy sexys. UKxJapanxUSA, Lemon. HAPPY HETAWEEN!


**Konnichiwa! Aquí estoy, como es evidente cuando hay un gran evento, como es este el caso, HALLOWEEN! esta vez, es un trio mujajajaja! Espero que os guste el porn porque si no, mejor no leais esto :) Bueno, tengo que ir rapido pq hago fiesta de halloween, i encima aun tengo que ir a teatro D: Bueno, no os molesto más. **

**Warnings: Halloween, Yaoi, lemon, UKxJapanxUSA**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, pero Halloween síí!:)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

POV: Inglaterra

El día de los muertos, el día en que las puertas de ambos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos, se abren. _All Hallow's Eve_, la vigilia de todos lo santos, o como todos lo conocen Halloween. Una de las fiestas preferidas en mi país, una tradición que ha ido cambiando de nombres a través de los años. Por como siempre, Estados Unidos se tenía que hacer con ella y hacerla solo una fiesta comercial. No me molestaba que el resto del mundo conociera aquella fiesta y mucho menos que la celebraran, lo que me molestaba es que le atribuyeran el merito de ella a América. Por suerte, entre nosotros, los países, sabíamos bien quien la había inventado. (Mi hermano...)

Y ya por tradición, América me había vuelto a engatusar para que hiciera una fiesta. Allí me encontraba, dejando a entrar a todo el mundo, literalmente, en mi casa, algunos vestidos de algo terrorífico, algunos otros aprovechando la ocasión para ir lo menos vestidos que podían. Sabía como iba a quedar mi casa después de aquello, y por culpa de este solo pensamiento ya me daban ganas de echarlos todos a fuera.

-Arthur-san, _happy Halloween_.- sentí aquella voz, aquella única voz que conseguía tranquilizarme. Me gire para verle vestido ¿de zorro? Pero no el de la película, sino realmente iba vestido de zorro. Quedaba realmente mono con las orejas y la cola, y llevaba un traje japonés.

-Oh, feliz Halloween. ¿De que vas?

-Oh, de zorro.

-Me gusta, quedas muy... bien.- murmuré tropezándome con mis propias palabras. Kiku solo sonrió sonrojado al igual que yo. _Maldita sea Arthur, ¡Dile algo bonito! _Aquella noche me había propuesto, ya que era casi imposible que me lo pasara bien, que al menos le diría a Kiku como me sentía... - Oye, Kiku ...- pero justo en aquel momento tenía que aparecer _él_.

-¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN!- me gritó en la maldita oreja aquel estúpido tío del "otro lado del charco". Le mire por el rabillo del ojo, el tic empezando a notarse.

-_Bloody git_... - murmuré intentando que nadie me oyera.

-¡Oh, Kiku, como me mola tu disfraz! ¡Estás tope mono!- _¡Mierda, se me ha adelantado! _Me grité por dentro. - ¿Te sentarás a mi lado durante la peli? ¡Es para que no tengas miedo!- Kiku sonrió y negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Ya veremos, América-san.- el americano le guiño el ojo y se fue a hablar con alguien que no me importaba. Volví a mirar a Kiku quien me estaba sonriendo.

-Eh...- empecé, rascándome la nuca.- Verás, yo esperaba que te sentaras conmigo...

-Claro, no hay problema. Me puedo sentar con los dos, yo estaré en medio.- dijo antes de despedir-se e ir a hablar con sus dos amigos europeos. Apreté mis puños. ¡Maldito Americano! Estropeandome los planes des de 1783. Casi podía ver la escena en mi cabeza, lo tenía todo planeado.

_Estábamos todos mirando la película, Kiku a mi lado, casi enganchado a mi, América en su casita sin molestar y la película, super terrorífica, asustando al japonés hasta puntos desconocidos, tan asustado que se agarraba a mi brazo como si su vida dependiera de él. _

_-¡Arthur-san! ¡Está película es horrible!- gritaba. _

_-No te preocupes, solo es un película. Si quieres, puedes abrazarte a mi.- entonces, él me abrazaría y así, yo le podría agarrar bien y con la excusa de mantenerlo distraído le besaría. _

¡Era perfecto! Si no fuera porque ya no sería posible. Yo sabía que Kiku no se asustaba fácilmente, así que había escogido El exorcista, que daba mucho miedo y seguramente él no la había visto, ya varías veces había dicho que solo miraba películas de miedo japonesas. Pero aún así, el plan como tal falló.

La película no estaba dando el resultado esperado ya que Kiku se la estaba mirando con su usual cara estoica, solo ponía una leve cara de asco cuando la niña vomitaba. Me acerqué un poco más a él, viendo que Estados Unidos ya había pasado a la acción. De hecho, estaba temblando como una hoja en el viento. Parecía un nenaza.

-Kiku... Kiku... Es horroroso... - gemía de miedo aquel malnacido. Estaba tan pendiente de aquel estúpido Yankee que no pude ni disfrutar de la película. - ¿Me acompañas al lavabo, porfi, Keeks?- le preguntó el americano con la voz rota. El japonés enarcó una ceja.

-Claro que no, puedes ir tu solo.- le contestó. Sonreí triunfante al poderme quedar a solas con el asiático. Cuando América pasó por mi lado me miro con cara de asesino pero yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa socarrona. Una vez lo hube perdido de vista me acerqué a Kiku y sin mas dilación le tome la mano.

-Kiku... - murmuré, pero me vi incapaz de decirle lo que quería así que se lo demostré con un beso. Le cogí el rostro y cerrando los ojos junté mis labios con los suyos. Al principio los dos nos quedamos quietos, como estatuas hasta que yo empecé a mover mis labios contra los suyos y él empezó a devolverme la acción. Me sorprendí ya que pensé que él no respondería al beso, pero allí estaba, cumpliendo el deseo que había tenido des de hacía tantos años. Estuvimos al menos unos dos minutos besándonos solo con los labios hasta que yo decidí usar la lengua. Él no se opuso a mi lengua, ni mucho menos, si no que abrió la boca más para que pudiera moverla mejor.

Habrían pasado pocos minutos cuando Kiku se despegó bruscamente. Abrí los ojos antes la sorpresa para ver que el americano estaba cogiendo a Kiku por la cintura y lo tenía aprisionado contra su pecho.

-¡Como te atreves!- me acusó. El japonés muy confundido y no le culpaba, le estábamos tratando como si fuera un premio. El estadounidense le giro el rostro a Kiku para que mirara hacía él y junto sus labios. Kiku al principio abrió los ojos como naranjas y triunfante pensé que le rechazaría pero no pasó mas de cinco segundos que él japonés había cerrado los ojos y agarraba una de las manos del otro.

-¡Maldita sea, Yankee de mierda!- exclamé antes de arrebatarle a Kiku tal y como había hecho él. Ambos nos miramos con desprecio, como si nos fuéramos a matar con la mirada. Estuvimos a punto de matarnos pero Kiku se puso en medio y sonrojado propuso que no tenía que estar solo con un uno aquella noche. Inmediatamente los dos entendimos a que se refería.

Sentí la sangre acumularse en mi rostro. ¿Ese era Japón? ¿Ese mismo que nos estaba proponiendo un trío? No iba a aceptar, no quería compartir a Kiku con él, pero aún así, no se como, me vi envuelto en ello.

Habitamos acabado en mi habitación, aunque creo que las otras naciones se enteraron de que nos fuimos, ya poco me importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado sudando y gimiendo. Kiku me estaba arañando la espalda mientras yo le besaba el cuello y los hombros. Alfred estaba chupando, a turnos, nuestras erecciones y las masturbaba. Encontraba muy raro ver a mi "hermano" agarrándomela pero no lo hacía nada mal.

Kiku me clavo las uñas al sentir como le metía un dedo, empezando a prepararlo para lo que venía. Alfred lo debió ver porque uno de sus dedo se unió al mío haciendo que Kiku gritará, no sabía si de dolor o de placer. Cuando vi que el japonés se había relajado un poco dejé que Alfred lo besara mientras yo repartía besos por todo su rostro para tranquilizarlo más hasta que entré mi segundo dedo. Alfred aprovechó que el japonés no se había dado cuenta para insertar otro pero está vez sentí los gemidos apagados por culpa de la boca del americano. Podía entender que el japonés estaba sufriendo con cuatro dedos dentro pero creía saber lo que Alfred tenía en mente y le dolería mucho más. Empezamos a mover los dedos, los dos a la vez y hasta que Kiku no se dejo de quejar de dolor no pasamos a introducir un quinto y un sexto.

-¡Arthur! ¡Alfred!- exclamó cuando quitamos nuestros dedos. Yo le mire y le sonreí. Le hice levantar un poco, cosa que hizo con una mueca y yo me estiré a su lado. Él lo entendió y se situó encima de mi. Alfred con cuidado le ayudo a introducirse mi erección mientras con la otra le daba placer a él. Una vez la tuvo toda dentro ambos nos quedamos quietos, mi vista nublada por el placer y el calor que estaba sintiendo.

Alfred se situó detrás del japonés y le empezó a besar la espalda, giro su cabeza y lo besó. El besó fue largo y tendido pero no me importó, aunque si me puse un poco celoso. Con cuidado me empecé a mover y pude ver que el japonés se sorprendía. Empezó a gemir, eso le obligaba a separar su boca del americano. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, su mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, y aún así, teniéndole encima de mi cabalgándome no me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Le agarré las piernas y le ayudé a subir y a bajar.

-¡Eh! ¡Y yo que!- se quejó Alfred quien estaba haciendo pucheros mientras nos observaba, una de sus manos acariciándose a él mismo. Kiku solo le miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Entra ya...- murmuró de forma seductiva el japonés. El americano pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento porque su semblante se torno serio y sus ojos se nublaron. Se acercó más a la espalda del japonés y puse sentir una intrusión al lado de mi erección. Aquella fricción creaba un placer espectacular. Me levanté un poco hasta que conseguí estar sentado, sujetando a Kiku por la cintura mientras él me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Alfred y yo intentábamos movernos al unisono pero con el placer era casi imposible.

-Voy a... Voy a...- gimió Kiku sin poder acabar la frase, a causa de los gemidos que salían de su boca. Ambos sabíamos lo que iba a decir y los dos nos sentíamos igual, el placer estaba a punto de llegar a su punto culminante. Con un último orgasmo Kiku se vino entre nosotros y su entrada se apretó haciendo que tanto Alfred como yo nos viniésemos dentro de él.

Me sentía agotado, pero inmensamente feliz. Kiku cayó encima de mi y Alfred encima de él, los tres intentando respirar.

-En serio tíos, - dijo el americano.- _Best Halloween Ever_.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Sayonaraa


End file.
